Heroes of the Bible!
Heroes of the Bible! is a set of DVD collections that consist of three VeggieTales Bible stories. Videos * Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!) * Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong! * A Baby, A Quest, and the Wild, Wild West! Stories * Daniel and the Lions' Den * Dave and the Giant Pickle countertop scenes and a silly song * Esther, the Girl Who Became Queen * The Story of Flibber-o-loo * Rack, Shack and Benny countertop scenes and a silly song * Josh and the Big Wall! countertop scenes and a silly song * The Ballad of Little Joe countertop scenes and no silly song * Babysitter in DeNille * Moe and the Big Exit countertop scenes and no silly song Songs * King Darius Suite * Oh, No! What We Gonna Do? * We've Got Some News * Love My Lips * Big Things, Too! * Tell Me Why * Lost Puppies * The Battle Prelude * Haman's Song * The Battle Is Not Ours * Busy, Busy * Love Your Neighbor * Good Morning, George * Think of Me * The Bunny Song * The Dance of the Cucumber * Stand Up! instrumental version can be heard in the end credits of the release of Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong! video * Promised Land * The Song of the Cebu * The Lord Has Given * Keep Walking * Happy Ki-Yi Birthday * Dream of a Dozen Cactus * Oh Little Joe * I'm Blue * Mayor's Dream * What Can a Baby Do? * Oh Lone Stranger * The Boy That We Call Moe * Birds and the Bees * God Did * He Still Wouldn't Listen * Oh Lone Stranger (reprise) Trivia * The first two videos were made during a production of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. The third one was made sometime between Abe and the Amazing Promise and Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella. * The first two volumes are the first two collections to have interviews with kids. * For some reason, the 1998 version of the theme song is shown on the first two volumes, along with the clips from The Story of Flibber-o-loo, The Gourds Must Be Crazy, Rack, Shack and Benny, Dave and the Giant Pickle, The Toy That Saved Christmas, Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space, and Josh and the Big Wall. * For some reason, the copyright year says 2001, meaning it was produced 2001 on the first two volumes. * While most of the episodes on the first two volumes, use their original color master, Rack, Shack and Benny, and Josh and the Big Wall oddly use their remaster, given that they were already remastered beforehand to be prepped for their VeggieTales Classics re-releases, which came around spring of the same year. * Tales from the Crisper, The Gourds Must Be Crazy, and Duke and the Great Pie War aren't on the release. * This spoof on the first volume from Daniel and the Lions' Den will change into Piglet and the Lions' Den, Cameron and the Lions' Den, and Willi and the Lions' Den. * This spoof on the first volume from Esther, the Girl Who Became Queen will change into Winnie, the Girl Who Became Queen, Cinderella, the Girl Who Became Queen, and Maya, the Bee Who Became Queen. * The spoof on the second volume from The Story of Flibber-o-loo would change into the style of TheCartoonMan12 style, Uranimated18 style, and BrandonFieldCran123 style. Remarks * On the first volume, during the credits, the instrumental music of God is Bigger plays, although that song isn't sung in the video. * Love My Lips, The Dance of the Cucumber, and The Song of the Cebu aren't credited. Category:Videos Category:VHS